


The Lost Child

by fawngogh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Rapunzel AU, Rapunzel with a Serious Twist, Rapunzel with a Winter Soldier Twist, Rapunzel!Rey, Rey Solo, Rey and Kylo are siblings, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawngogh/pseuds/fawngogh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away existed a happy family living in a happy palace on D'Qar. One night, after the birth of Han and Leia's only daughter, she is stolen from her bed and taken into the hands of the sinister First Order. Over fifteen years later she is still missing, until an attack upon the Resistance reveals the long lost Rey Solo, or at least the abandoned shell of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Child

Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away existed a happy family comprised of a smuggler father, a military general mother, a Jedi apprentice son, and the family was expecting one more - a daughter. The announcement of the new child spread quickly through the land shortly after Ben had gone off to train with Luke. At the news, Han came home from a mission to spend time with his wife and help tend to the kingdom. 

Months passed slowly and Leia’s flat stomach grew into a small hill. Han was a happy father, Leia was a happy mother, and Ben still did not know that his parents were expecting another child. He was busy training to be the next Jedi off at the First Jedi Temple. 

Just two weeks before the royal daughter was to be born, Leia came down with an illness to which the med droids could not formulate a cause, but the one thing they knew for sure was that if she didn’t get help soon, both her and her daughter would die. 

For days, Leia’s military was sent to find any cure that could help, whether it be tea or Force-infused water from the waterfalls of distant planets. Both her and the kingdom were desperate for an answer to her mysterious ailment. 

As Leia grew sicker and sicker, the her loyal Resistance managed to find an ancient Force-user who claimed to heal all. Within days, they had brought the elder man to Leia’s bedside along with flasks full of Force-infused teas. 

Leia remembered Han’s tight grip on her hand as the man placed his hands over her bear stomach and closed his eyes. A glowing, gold light emitted from his hands and Leia slowly began to feel the weight of her sickness being lifted off of her shoulders. It was truly a miracle, and within a few more days she made a miraculous recovery. 

The night Rey was born, the kingdom all crowded around the palace as they waited to see a glimpse of the newborn child. The instance Rey had been placed in Leia’s arms, she knew something was different about her. Leia could sense the Force in her child stronger than she had ever experienced. 

Each night, Leia would brush through Rey’s rapidly growing hair and watch as it would glow a dim blue. At first it had shocked Leia, almost scared her even, but she had now grown used to it and realized that she was different, and one day she’d be a strong Jedi like her brother, Luke. 

Rey had just turned four years old on the night that she was stolen from the palaces of D’Qar and by then, their son had already turned to the dark side after experiencing year after year of neglect from his parents. Leia and Han were so heartbroken that they split apart. Han went back to smuggling and Leia dove so deep into her work that the civilians barely ever saw her anymore. 

Now, nearly fifteen years later, Leia stands in Rey’s old nursery completely heartbroken over the loss of her children and the new loss of her love, Han. Leia hopes to see her children again one day, she hopes to bring them back to her. 

As Leia looks over the crib, her heart falls for the loss of her daughter, but within her heart she knows that one day, they will meet again.


End file.
